Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Jeremy, or also better known as the Scout is a scrapper from Boston, Massachusetts with a baseball bat and a mean attitude. He's the fastest mercenary on the battlefield, and his double jump leaves slower opponents struggling to keep up. Carrying a Scattergun, a metal bat, and a pistol, the Scout is ideal for aggressive fighting and flanking, allowing him to inflict massive close-range damage before dashing away to safety. The Scout is an excellent choice for completing objectives quickly. He captures control points and pushes carts at the rate of 2 players. He is voiced by Nathan Vetterlein. Trivia *The description of the Track Terrorizer tells us that he once tried to go undercover at a high school so he could spy on underage girls, while he was 23. *The Scout is voiced by Nathan Vetterlein. *According to one of the Spy's domination lines, the Scout is a virgin. **''Expiration Date'' seems to imply otherwise, however, as there is a short scene which shows the Scout asking a woman to 'do it'. She agreed. However, its possible that he did something to make himself look silly causing her to break up with him before he could actually get laid, or the scene was just the Scout's bluff, thus remaining a virgin. **However in TF2 Comics #6, when Scout is with God, it is implied again he is a virgin. *The Scout is the fastest class in Team Fortress 2, with a base speed of 133%. *The Scout is the only class that can double jump. *TF2 Comics #6 Spy admits he is Scout's father, but he seems to be afraid that he will disappoint Scout, and disguises himself as Tom Jones to do so. *In the comic "Ring of Fired", the RED scout and the RED Spy were both sentenced to hang for criminal activities which neither of them committed. *His primary weapon is a scattergun, his secondary weapon is a pistol, and his melee weapon is an aluminum baseball bat. *In TF2 Comics #6, it's revealed that Scout's first name is "Jeremy" *Scout fought Tracer from Overwatch in ScrewAttack's DEATH BATTLE and lost. Gallery Images Scoutbonkhelm.png|The Scout wearing the Bonk cola helmet. BLUscouttheflash.png|BLU Scout wearing the (scrapped) Bonk'n flash cosmetic. Scoutrobin.png|RED Scout with the Sixties Sidekick outfit. Scoutadministratordoll.png|Scout with the Pocket Administrator cosmetic. Alienscout.png|Scout wearing the Alien Cranium. (a reference to the Xenomorphs.) BLUscoutstraight.png|A BLU Scout model with the Civilian glitch. Scout.png|The Scout running. Videos Meet the Scout See also Scout on the Heroes Wiki Navigation pl:Skaut (Team Fortress 2) Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Video Game Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters Category:On & Off Category:Internet Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Egotist Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Comedy Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Inmates Category:Dimwits Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Noncorporeal Category:Self-Aware Category:Fighters Category:Collector of Souls Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Magic Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hero's Lover Category:Anti-Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Mischievous Category:Scapegoat Category:Thief Category:Control Freaks